La elección de los fundadores
by MartaBlack
Summary: Mi loca visión de cómo escogieron los fundadores de Hogwarts a los alumnos que enseñaría. Oneshot corto.


**He aquí mi loca versión de cómo seleccionaron los cuatro fundadores a sus alumnos. Es un fanfic de humor. Y aviso que ninguno de los personajes son míos, sino que son propiedad de JK.  
Ahora, disfruten de mi corta parida:  
**

La elección de los fundadores

Un castillo, cuatro profesores y muchos, muchos adolescentes.

Una tarde soleada de mayo, tras una reunión, los llamados fundadores decidieron que las cosas no podían seguir así de desordenadas. De modo que fueron a dar una vuelta por los pasillos para seleccionar a los alumnos a los que enseñarían.

Tras un rato de silencio en el que no se cruzaron con ningún alumno, pues estaban todos estudiando, comenzaron a salir los primeros a dar vueltas por los soleados terrenos, a relajarse antes de que llegasen las complicadas fechas de los exámenes finales.

Cuando se cruzaron con unos veinte jóvenes, a una de las dos mujeres se le ocurrió que ella solo enseñaría a…

- ¡Me pido a los inteligentes!- exclamó una mujer castaña, con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza con coletero plateado y azul: Rowena Ravenclaw- Tú¿dos por dos?

La aludida, una joven de pelo negro, la miró extrañada, y luego miró a los otros tres fundadores y profesores que la observaban.

- Cuatro- contestó en un murmullo, y casi como ofendida de que pensasen que alguien no sabía que dos por dos eran cuatro.

- ¡Me la quedo!- exclamó contentísima, pues acababa de seleccionar a la primera alumna de su legado de enseñanzas.

Siguieron su paseo por los corredores, y habló entonces un hombre delgado, de mirada astuta y perspicaz.

- Yo solamente escogeré a los que sean astutos y veloces de pensamiento...- se cruzaron con un chico rubio y menudo, solitario- Joven, joven. ¿Qué animal tiene cuatro patas por el día, dos por la tarde y tres por la noche?- sonrió esperanzado, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Venga, ánimo que es fácil...

- Si es fácil y usted lo sabe¿para qué se lo voy a decir?

- Bien visto, joven, tú te vendrás conmigo y juntos haremos grandes cosas...- carraspeó un poco- Por cierto¿eres sangre limpia?- el chico lo miró con cara de: "¿Y a usted qué le importa?", pero asintió- Es que los sangre sucias me dan asc... alergia, me dan alergia.

Salazar Slytherin también había conseguido al primer alumno de su casa, y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Pasados unos minutos, un hombre alto y robusto rompió el nuevo silencio.

- Yo solamente enseñaré a aquellos que sean valerosos- miró hacia un lado y a otro, y vio a una chica pelirroja con cara de marimacho y muy malas pulgas-. Chiquilla, cuidado, hay una acromántula tras de ti.

- ¿No será un boggart que ha adoptado la forma de lo que usted teme, señor?- contestó ella muy maleducada y sin cortarse un pelo. Salazar prorrumpió en carcajadas, doblándose de la risa.

- Ésta…- apenas podía dejar de reír, e ignoraba la sonrisita de Helga, la mirada de reproche de Rowena y la de odio de Godric- Ésta es mía- consiguió articular a duras penas.

- Muy bien- contestó Godric malhumorado-. Joven, si hubiese un edificio en llamas¿salvarías a un desconocido o a tu hermano?- abordó a un segundo muchacho, muy alto para su edad.

- Lanzaría un encantamiento_ aquamenti_- Rowena carraspeó, pues los inteligentes eran los suyos, pero el chico no había acabado todavía- y salvaría a todos- dijo muy orgulloso.

- ¿Incluso si hubiese muggles cerca?- preguntó Helga tranquilamente.

- Incluso si estuviese el mismo demonio cerca, señora, lo importante sería salvar a los inocentes- alzó la cabeza y Godric sonrió complacido.

- Serás un estupendo Gryffindor, joven mío- hizo una pausa-… Aunque yo hubiese salvado a mi hermano…

La última del grupo calló unos instantes, pensando qué alumnos podría escoger ella. Era rubia y llevaba la melena suelta. Era Helga Hufflepuff.

- Si Rowena escoge a los inteligentes, Godric a los valientes y Salazar a los astutos, yo escojo... ¡a los normales!- sonrió por su brillantísima idea- Tú¿eres normal?- preguntó a un muchacho que pasaba por allí, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Noooo- contestó sarcástico, pero la mujer eso no lo notó-, soy un marciano.

- Ahm- hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo en el aire-, creo que este es para ti, Salazar.

**Lo sé, lo sé: muy corto. Esto lo utilicé en el juego de rol, pero ahora he decidido subirlo como un one-shot, aunque muy corto… Pero a mí me parece gracioso: es mi típica versión de los personajes de coña (JK me mataría si llegara a enterarse de lo que hace esta loca con sus múltiples y estupendos personajes).  
Reviews, please! **

.: MaRtHa ELiZaBeTh BlAcK :.


End file.
